


Espectro

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku despierta a mitad de la noche y se encuentra con él…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espectro

Suzaku suele tener pesadillas gracias a los eventos ocurridos en el Zero Réquiem. Sueña cosas espantosas, que contienen hechos distorsionados del pasado, el presente y un futuro aún nublado para él, pero terrorífico por el simple hecho de existir.

Sueña con Euphemia, hermosa y manchada de sangre, muerta, guardada para siempre en su caja de muñecas. Y con Lelouch… Lelouch, sus ojos violetas y su boca sabor a pétalos de rosas.

Esa noche, despierta gracias al trueno que desgrana la tormenta de las nubes negras que cubren el cielo; las gotas palpitan en la terraza al otro lado de las cortinas a medio cerrar. Suzaku se sacude bajo el elegante edredón que cubre su cama y abre los ojos con lentitud. La habitación está sumergida en oscuridad, a excepción de la luz blanca que entra por los cristales del ventanal cada vez que un rayo dibuja líneas rectas y doradas entre los nubarrones. Y es gracias a esa luz momentánea que  _ve_ la sombra que se escurre dentro de la habitación a través de la puerta.

Montículos de oscuridad que resaltan en la negrura, formando una figura que Suzaku conoce a la perfección.

Está pálido. Sigue siendo hermoso. Y Suzaku se pregunta si sus labios aún tendrán aquel sabor tan particular. También está muerto. Lleva bañada en sangre la túnica blanca que usó el día que él mismo le arrancó la vida. Y su carne está abierta entre las costillas. Está en pleno proceso de putrefacción. Suzaku siente el impulso de hundir los dedos entre sus huesos.  _Sigues siendo hermoso, Lelouch_ piensa, observándolo con fervor. Un nudo en su garganta intenta estrangularlo.

La luz que iluminó la sombra durante un instante se apaga y Suzaku parpadea; aunque no logra verlo en la oscuridad, sabe que Lelouch se está moviendo: escucha el susurro de la tela de su ropa al caminar.

El borde de su cama se hunde y siente a Lelouch cerca: su cuerpo difunto despide un halo gélido… o tal vez se trata del frío de la lluvia que se cuela por los resquicios a los costados del ventanal y por el hueco bajo la puerta. Suzaku se hace a un lado para dejarle espacio y ansía que Lelouch se acerque todavía más. Siente su aliento pútrido sobre la cara, haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole náuseas, y sonríe por lo bajo.

Un rayo más ilumina las sombras.

Lelouch tiene la cara sucia y lleva el cabello despeinado. Sus ojos, esos dos diamantes que Suzaku amó tanto en el pasado, están hundidos en las cuencas y han perdido color. Pareciera que la piel se le desprende de la frente y la nariz. Sus labios están rotos y morados…

El beso sabe amargo, a carne pasada y sangre coagulada y Suzaku siente el impulso de escupir, pero lo contiene. La mano de Lelouch es tan delgada ahora, como la de un esqueleto, y se siente terriblemente fría cuando se escabulle por debajo de su camisa de dormir para tocarle la clavícula y el pecho, después el cuello, justo encima de la manzana de Adán… Sus dedos, macilentos por la muerte, se cierran en su tráquea y se aferran como tenazas.

Suzaku quiere reír, de nuevo en las tinieblas: recuerda que Lelouch solía ser un chico escuálido y debilucho, pero, oh, sus dedos se sienten tan fuertes en este momento. Y Suzaku quiere averiguar si son capaces de magullar la piel, destrozar el tejido, romper huesos y vasos sanguíneos, mancillar órganos y cuerdas vocales… Terminar de una vez por todas con esa vida de porquería que el hijo de Genbu Kururugi se ha ganado a pulso.

_Sí, por favor._

Y se deja llevar por la asfixia.

* * *

Suzaku suele tener pesadillas continuamente después de los eventos ocurridos en el Zero Réquiem. Sueña cosas espantosas, que contienen hechos distorsionados del pasado, el presente y un futuro nublado…

Sueña que el fantasma de Lelouch aparece en su habitación en la noche, vestido con la túnica que usó el día de su asesinato, luciendo completamente demacrado y eso, para Suzaku, es el contenido más aterrador de sus pesadillas porque, a fin de cuentas, lo amó.

Lo amó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero detesta que su recuerdo provoque que en su mente se dibujen esa clase de fantasías nefastas que lo único que consiguen es asustarlo e incomodarlo con su irrealidad… porque  _tienen_ que ser irreales, el síntoma de un estado mental bastante perturbado. Eso nada más.

Esa mañana, despierta cuando uno de los subordinados del Príncipe Schneizel llama a su puerta. Abre los ojos con pereza y desliza una mano por su rostro cansado. La tormenta de la noche anterior y sus truenos y rayos lograron privarlo de gran parte de su tiempo de sueño. Siente, al respirar por la boca, un terrible caso de halitosis que apesta igual que un panteón.

El subordinado le informa, hablando a través de la puerta cerrada, que el Príncipe Schneizel necesita encontrarse con Zero urgentemente. Suzaku asiente, espabila, apartando las mantas, y sale de un salto de la cama, sin perder el equilibrio al aterrizar pulcramente en la alfombra roja que cubre el suelo. Despide al informante con una sola palabra y escucha sus pasos en el corredor. Se prepara para dar inicio a otro nefasto día, disfrazado como Zero ante el mundo.

Se dirige al cuarto de baño aledaño a su recámara y se desnuda despacio para entrar a la ducha; por el rabillo del ojo, observa su reflejo en el espejo.

¿Esas son marcas de dedos en su cuello?


End file.
